Fairy Tail Party x Party
by The Abyssal Blade
Summary: Lucy had always wanted to join Fairy Tail. And her dream came true when she met Natsu. Join Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy and the Exceeds as they travel across Fiore defeating evil along the way. (Parody of Vocaloid's Party x Party)


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"The first time I heard this Vocaloid song, I instantly fell in love with it. And it immediately reminded me of Fairy Tail, especially the PV. So, I decided to write a Fairy Tail Parody of Party x Party in a form of story timeline. I added a line for the Celestial Clock Arc since it was originally going to be a part of the manga and I realised that I didn't put a line for the Battle of Fairy Tail Arc. Oh well, you can also relate the emFacing against our own guild mates /emline to it. I would recommend listening the song and watch the PV, /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"Now gang, give the disclaimers; Oh and don't let Gajeel hear you sing, I'd rather not die because of it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"Natsu: Fine, Emerald Swiftstar does not own Fairy Tail./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"Lucy: Fairy Tail originally belongs to Hiro Mashima./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"Gray: She does not own the song Party x Party and the respective vocaloid characters./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"Erza: The lyrics and music belong to Hitoshizuku-P and Yama./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"Wendy: The original was sung by the respective vocaloid characters; Miku, Len, Rin, Meiko, Kaito and Luka./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"Now let the show begin!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Lucy]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I've always longed to join the guild of my dreams/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"In Magnolia there lies a guild called Fairy Tail/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I just want to leave my old life behind/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"So, I set off on a quest to find the guild of my dreams/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Natsu]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"One faithful day in Hargeon our paths met/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Lucy]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Who are you/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Happy]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"We're Happy and Natsu, we seek to find a dragon called Igneel/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Lucy]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"A dragon?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Natsu]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"But it seems that Salamander was a fake/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Lucy]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Thanks for saving me/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Happy]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Come let's go to the guild Fairy Tail, you said you wanted to join./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Erza]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Here at the guild of the fairies/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Gray]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"There lived a happy bunch/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Wendy]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"With bonds so unbreakable/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Erza, Gray, Wendy]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"We're the rowdiest guild of them all/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Happy]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Our first mission together, Party x Party/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Against Erigor and Lullaby to/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"At Guluna Island rivals meet/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Lucy]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Isn't one rival enough for you Gray?!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Happy]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Towards the Tower of Heaven, Party x Party/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Where a broken sinner lies inside/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Natsu]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"And let's not forget Phantom Lord to/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Welcome Juvia and Gajeel to the guild/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Carla]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"The Oracion Seis brought us a strange team/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Wendy]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Cait Shelter was just a dream/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Natsu]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Salamander/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Gray]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"An ice mage/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Wendy]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"The Sky Maiden/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Erza]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"A swordswoman/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Lucy]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"And a Celestial Wizard/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Happy]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"And exceeds to/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Natsu]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"With the strongest team assembled let us head out/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Gray]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Let's go/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Wendy]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I'm a little uneasy, without magic/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Erza]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"At least you weren't stuck in a lacrima/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Gray]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Facing against our own guildmates/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Lucy]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"At war with Grimoire Heart/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Natsu]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Laxus showing up, what a surprise/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[All]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Then we fell asleep for seven years/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[All]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"It's X791, let's Hurry x Hurry/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"We've awoken from our deep slumber/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Reuniting with our guild, it's changed a bit/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Natsu]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Oh no, this looks bad, Lucy please come back to us/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Gray]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Lamia Scale/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Erza]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Mermaid Heel/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Lucy]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Blue Pegasus/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Natsu]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"And Saber Tooth to/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Wendy]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Let's not forget the Cerberus/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[All]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"In the Grand Magic Games who will emerge victorious/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"In the end, the fairies won/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Lucy]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"We're nearing the end of our story here/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Erza]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"The/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Wendy]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Battle/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Lucy]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Against/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Gray]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"The Demons/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Natsu]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Of Tartaros/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Wendy]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Sky Dragon's: Roar/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Erza]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Requip: Heaven's Wheel/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Gray]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Ice-Make: Lance/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Lucy]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Urano Metria/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Natsu]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Lucy]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"United as one let us go/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[All]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Let's go/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Lucy]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I've never thought that the day would come/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Wendy and Gray]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"The disbandment of the guild/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Lucy]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Natsu you left without saying goodbye/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[All]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"We took off on our own paths/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Natsu]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I'm back!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Natsu]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Let's bring the guild back, Party x Party/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Lucy]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"One by one we brought everyone back/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I'd never thought that Natsu would miss his rival/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Natsu]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Would you be quiet Lucy, you fell for it too?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[All]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Against the battle with Avatar, Hurry x Hurry/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"And the war with Alvarez to/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Lucy]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Let us go back to the place we call home/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[All]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Now let us rejoice to our hearts content/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[All]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Here at Fairy Tail, let's Party x Party/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"A cheerful place now let's get rowdy/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"We fight, we destroy, we run for our lives/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"The bills just never stop/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Natsu]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Don't mess with Erza's cake/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[All]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Come and join us, Party x Party/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"We sing, we dance, we fight all day/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"We're allied with our enemies/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Who are part of Crime Sorciere/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"[Lucy]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I was right to join the guild of my dreams/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"*Yawn*/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Mother, I'll continue this letter soon./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
